Denji
Denji (デンジ, Denji) is the protagonist of Chainsaw Man. As a young boy, he inherits his father's debts from the Yakuza. After meeting Pochita, he becomes a Devil Hunter for the Yakuza in attempt to clear his debt. After the Yakuza, which were under the control of a Devil, betray him, he dies and Pochita becomes his heart. He can now become the Chainsaw Devil by pulling the cord on his chest. After meeting Makima, he became a Public Safety Devil Hunter. Appearance Denji is a young man with blond, scruffy hair. He has sharp yellowish-brown eyes with bags underneath and sharp teeth to match. He is a bit scrawny with protruding ribs due to malnutrition. At the beginning of the series Denji was missing an eye and several other non-essential organs. After Denji forms a contract with Pochita, a chainsaw cord forms in the middle of his chest and he regains his lost organs. He mostly wears the standard Public Safety Devil Hunter uniform consisting of a white shirt, tie, and slacks. He tends to roll up his sleeves. During Operation: Super-Smart, Denji donned a pair of glasses. Personality Denji is both brash and naive as a result of being unable to have a formal education and socialize due to living in severe poverty. His personality comes off as rude and harsh, yet in an almost childish way. He doesn't know how to be clever or wise but he knows how to lighten the mood. After becoming a Public Safety Devil Hunter and fulfilling his basic needs, Denji is unsure of what he wants in life. While he initially wanted to fill his baser instincts, such as feeling up Power, he later realized and laments that the satisfaction from that intimacy is fleeting. He's also unsettled by his inability to form close relationships with other people and properly grieve their passing, although he doesn't see much value in thinking about such depressing topics. Plot Intro arc At the start of the series, Denji is forced to do odd jobs and kill Devils for the Yakuza to pay off the debt from his late mother's medical expenses that his father didn't pay off before taking his own life. His best friend is a Devil dog named Pochita that Denji saved by giving the wounded demon some of his blood to heal and unintentionally formed a contract with the demon. When the Yakuza betrays Denji and sacrifices him to their master, the Zombie Devil, Pochita becomes Denji's heart and revives him as the Chainsaw Devil, Denji then defeats the Zombie Devil and a portion of his zombie army. After he meets Makima, and she forces him to join the Public Safety Devil Hunters and threatens to exterminate him like a Devil if he ever refuses her orders. After killing the Muscle Devil, Denji becomes a sanctioned Devil Hunter and begins working with Aki Hayakawa and the fiend Power. Bat Devil arc The three end up defeating the Bat Devil and Leech Devil, and Power lets Denji get to second base as a reward for saving her cat. As Denji's joy from the experience slowly turns into melancholy, Makina tells him that if he can manage to kill the Gun Devil she'll grant any wish for him. To find the Gun Devil, the Public Safety Division has to collect pieces of the Gun Devil's flesh granted to other Devils. Eternity Devil arc To this end, Denji kills the Eternity Devil after it traps them in a moment of time. During the victory celebration, fellow Devil Hunter Himeno comes onto Denji before throwing up in his mouth during his first kiss and then offers to sleep with him. Katana Man arc She perishes soon after during an attack by the Sword Devil and a girl contracted by the Snake Devil. Denji is defeated by the pair and only manages to avoid capture thanks to the combined efforts of Makima and fellow Devil Hunter Kobeni Higashiyama. The strongest Devil Hunter in the Public Safety organization, known only as Master, then trains Denji and Power in preparation for an attack on the group that attacked the Public Safety Devil Hunters. Bomb Girl arc International Assassins arc Abilities Chainsaw Devil Transformation: By pulling on the cord emerging from his chest, Denji can transform into a bloodthirsty Chainsaw Devil. *'Chainsaw Manifestation': As part of his transformation Denji grows fully-functional chainsaws from his arms, legs, and head. **'Chainsaw Retraction': If he needs the full use of his arms and legs, Denji's chainsaws automatically retract into his body. Enhanced Strength: In his transformed state, Denji has enough strength to catch a thrown car out of the air without staggering and throw it back equally as hard. Enhanced Durability: In his transformed state, Denji withstood a point-blank blast from the Bat Devil that destroyed the building behind him. Denji was able to stand up and continue fighting despite being hit by the attack. Blood Consumption: Denji is able to heal completely from nearly any fatal injury, and in some instances recover from death, so long as he consumes a sufficient amount of blood. After losing his arm to Bat Devil Denji's arm re-attached itself after he received a blood transfusion. Chapter Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devil Hunters Category:Hybrids